Amour, plaisir, mystère
by Maylyw
Summary: Naruto et Sakura se posent des questions sur Sasuke et Sakura se demande si elle aime toujours Sasuke ou si elle a changé. [NaruSaku ou SakuIsao]
1. Chapter 1

**Série**: Naruto

**Auteur**: Maylyw

**Genre**: Romance, Mystère (je pense que c'est ça)

**Couple**: Rien, pour l'instant..

**Disclamers**: Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Isao

* * *

_L'histoire ce passe juste après le retour de l'équipe Kakashi qui était composer de Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Yamato. Les trois jeunes gens venaient de finir un repas qu'ils avaient entamé avec quelques amis (Chouji et Ino). Ils marchaient dans le silence de la nuit qui fut briserpar une personne de la gente féminine._

**Sakura **: Pourquoi t'as appelé Ino par ce surnom ?

**Sai **: Hé bien ? C'est comme tu as dit avec Naruto, j'ai donné un surnom qui pourrait complimenter la personne et ne pas trop juger son caractère.

_Naruto sentit alors une sueur froide s'emparer de son être, il se prit alors une baffe de la part de Sakura et le même traitement pour Sai._

**Naruto **: Aïe Sakura-chan, moi j'ai juste donné un conseil, c'est pas ma faute s'il t'a appelé « mocheté » et pour Ino il a dit « jolie jeune fille ».

**Sai **: Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce qu'on m'a dit et puis….

_Sakura s'énervait peu à peu et le faisait sentir à ses deux camarades qui se turent en une seconde de peur d'avoir de nouvelles bosses. Sai fut le premier à quitter ses amis pour rentrer chez lui, ce qui laissa Naruto et Sakura seul à seul. Ils avaient marché en direction du terrain d'entraînement 7. ils se remémoraient alors tous les deux les entraînements subit dans ce lieu et ils se rappelèrent aussi quand ils avaient revu Sasuke qui avait disparu depuis près de trois ans. Ils firent alors de mine à rentre triste l'être le plus joyeux au monde._

**Naruto** : …

**Sakura** : Va-t-on pouvoir un jour le retrouver comme avant ? Comme quand nous nous entraînions ici ? J'ai envie de le revoir. De le revoir faire l'indifférant quand je le regardais avec des yeux pleins de tendresses. Je veux retrouver mon Sasuke-kun.

_Sakura fondait en larmes à coté d'un Naruto plus ténébreux que jamais alors qu'a l'habituer, il déborde toujours d'énergie. On pouvait sentir dans les yeux bleu-azur du garçon renard qu'il y avait plein de larmes mais qu'il les retenait pour ne pas rendre Sakura encore plus triste. Dans un réflexe de pure amitié et non plus de sentiment plus profond, Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras pour essayer de lui faire arrêter ses sanglots._

**Naruto** : Je vais le faire revenir à n'importe quel prix, je te l'ai promis. Tu te rappelle Sakura, je te l'ai dit quand j'étais sur mon lit d'hôpital. Et je vais tenir ma promesse quoi qu'il arrive. Tu pourras enfin nous revoir moi et lui en train de faire encore la compétition, toi t'énervant pour que j'arrête d'embêter Sasuke et Notre très cher Kakashi imperturbable quand il lit son livre. Un jour nous reverrons ses moments. Et qui c'est peut-être avoir des nouvelles aventures comme par exemple si toi et Sasuke vous … enfin je veux dire que vous serez ensemb ….

_Il avait le souffle couper de sa phrase. Lui qui avait tout le temps voulut être avec elle qui la tiens dans ses bras pour une fois, n'a fait que penser au bien être et au bonheur de celle qui aimer certainement le plus. Sakura avait arrêté de pleurer suite au discours de Naruto_

**Sakura **: Mer … merci Naruto, t'es très gentil de dire ça mais maintenant j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tout ça pourra se réaliser un jour. Je pense que je commence enfin à comprendre que je ne serais jamais avec lui. Je devais me faire des illusions à son égard et puis je crois que je commence à l'oublier pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre…

**Naruto** : Ah bon ? Vers qui ?

**Sakura** : je ne suis pas sûr mais le temps le dira.

_Le soleil s'était largement coucher depuis un bon moment mais les deux personnes n'avaient pas fait attention. C'était une nuit sans nuages et qui laissait place à une magnifique pleine lune. Les deux âmes en peine décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Suite à un choix Sakura décida d'aller dormir chez Naruto car pour l'instant il était le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser. Ils passèrent d'abord chez Sakura pour dire à ses parents qu'elle ne dormirait pas chez elle. Durant le chemin menant jusque chez Naruto, Sakura était tombée de sommeil et Naruto la portait sur son dos. Dans les rues ont pouvait voir une ombre parmis tous les ombres celle de Naruto et Sakura. A une rue, Sakura s'était réveillé car elle avait un peu froid, Naruto l'avais donc reposer sur le sol et allait lui donner sa veste quand une chose se produisit. Naruto allait donner sa veste quand il s'arrêta dans son mouvement._

**Naruto** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? On croirait que tu avais vu un monstre.

Naruto riait d'un petit rire qui c'est vite éteint quand il vit que Sakura ne jouer pas le jeu.

**Sakura** : J.. Je.. J'ai.. J'ai vu des yeux… des yeux rouges … ils n'étaient pas normaux. Comme.. comme .. comme lui …

**Naruto **: Nan nan c'est pas possible… il nous a abandonné pourquoi reviendrait-il nous voir … nan c'est impossible, cela ne peut pas être lui.

_Naruto releva Sakura qui était sous le choc puis décidèrent de rentrer dans le lieu où sont apparues les fameuses pupilles rouges. C'était à travers une fenêtre barricadée, dans une maison abandonnée, que Sakura avait entrevu des yeux. A première vue la maison était vide, aucune âme qui vive dans ce lieu mais un son s'était fait entendre ce qui attira l'attention des deux ninjas qui tenaient respectivement chacun un kunai dans une de leurs mains.. Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans la pièce d'où provenait le son entendu. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun lumière mis à part celle de la lune qui traverser les morceaux de bois qui barricadés les fenêtres. C'est alors que transperçant les ténèbres deux lueurs rouges apparues, aussitôt apparus les yeux fuirent les deux ninjas qui avaient lancer leurs armes en direction de la chose. Naruto créa plusieurs clones qui encerclèrent l'opposant et Sakura lança son poing pour neutraliser la créature mais elle explosa une fenêtre à la place._

_C'est alors, que quand la lumière de la lune se fit plus intense apparu la chose qui posséder les yeux qui avaient intrigué les ninjas. On pouvait entendre des sanglots de terreur mêlée à des tremblements. Devant Sakura se tenait un garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même, il portait un survêtement avec comme emblème un croissant de lune mais la chose la plus surprenant était les deux petits choses qui orner son dos comme des petites ailes. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de grand risque, Sakura se pencha vers la personne._

**Sakura **: Chut chut calme toi… chut… désolé nous ne voulions pas te faire peur, nous avons juste cru que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Nous ne voulons pas ton mal, fait moi confiance.

_La personne se calma et montra son visage à Sakura mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés de peur qu'on voie ses yeux. Il avait le visage d'un garçon qui avait environ le même age que Naruto et Sakura. Il avait une belle peau blanche comme la neige, des traits très doux comme ceux d'un enfant. Il avait tout pour faire un homme charmant, enfin presque. Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il avait vu son opposant mais il semblait être intrigué par autre chose. Le garçon ouvrit enfin les yeux à la surprise de Sakura qui découvrit des yeux rouges comme ceux du sharingan mais à une différence près le noir de la pupille n'était pas le même il avait une forme d'œil de chat mais à l'horizontal. _

**Sakura** : Ah enfin je peux voir ce qui m'a fait si peur mais tu es le contraire de ce que j'imaginais, je voyais plus un monstre que un fort beau garçon. Mais comment tu t'appelles ?

**Isao** : Euh je m'appelle Isao

**Sakura** : Enchanter de faire ta connaissance Isao, moi c'est Sakura et lui c'est Naruto. Ah tiens j'avais oublié, bah Naruto vient lui dire bonjour avec ton grand sourire habituel.

_Quand elle se tourna vers Naruto elle fut très surprise car Naruto regardait Isao de manière triste et peu habituel. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se faire recroqueviller Isao qui avait de nouveau peur comme s'il avait du mal à supporter un tel regard. Sakura se mit en colère contre Naruto mais elle stoppa net._

**Naruto **: Tu.. Tu es.. Comme moi ?

* * *

C'est ma 1ère fic donc sa fait plaisir de l'encouragement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc voici le 2ème chapitre, je tiens à dire que pour la romance il faudra un peu attendre.**

**Je remercie les deux personnesqui m'ontencouragé à continuer ma fic.**

* * *

**Sakura** : Comme toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire Naruto ? Il n'est pas comme toi, lui il est l'opposé de toi je dirai et arrête de le regarder comme ça tu vois bien qu'il est effrayé par ton regard.

_Malgré les plaintes de Sakura, Naruto n'avait pas lâché du regard le jeune homme mystérieux. On pouvait facilement comprendre que la remarque du blondinet n'avait pas de voir le physique mais autre chose, une chose bien plus profonde que l'apparence, bien qu'Isao n'avait ce qu'on appelle un corps normal. Une minute se passa sans qu'un seul son ne puisse se faire entendre mais, à la surprise des shinobis, c'est l'inconnu qui perça le silence d'un voix plus calme que précédemment._

**Isao** : Je ne suis pas comme vous croyez, je ne suis pas un monstre mais je suis différent de vous. Je suis …

**Naruto** : Maudit.

**Sakura** : Naruto arrête de dire ça !

**Naruto** : Il est comme moi, il a été maudit aussi.

_Sakura est repartit dans une de ses colères mais le calme fut vite repris. Le jeune homme s'était levé aux mots de Naruto, ce qui permit de le voir un peu plus en détail. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille qui lui arrivait au cou, une veste d'un bleu très sombre avec par endroit des croissants de lune qui étaient dessinées, un T-shirt rouge carmin qui faisait bien contraste avec sa peau mais qui collait parfaitement aux rouges de ses yeux, le pantalon était un assortiment des couleurs de la veste et du T-shirt._

_Un son se fit entendre, comme de l'eau qui tombe sur le sol mais cela était des larmes qui tombaient, la lune faisait brillait les doux reflets des larmes sur les joues d'Isao. On pouvait voir que chez Naruto aussi les yeux commençaient à se remplir._

**Isao** : Ses mots …. Ses mots je les ai attendus depuis si longtemps… depuis le temps que j'attends que quelqu'un prononce ses quelques mots et… et si je ne me trompe pas je pense que toi aussi tu as attendu cela donc je vais le dire. Tu es comme moi, tu es aussi maudit comme je le suis.

**Naruto** : Oui j'ai attendu cela et je te remercie de comprendre ce que représentent ses mots.

_Sakura resta en dehors de la discussion qu'elle n'avait pas totalement comprise au début mais avait enfin compris de quoi ils parlaient. Cette fois Naruto fondit en larmes ce qui laissa stupéfaite Sakura qui n'avait jamais pu imaginer que quelqu'un comme Naruto puisse pleurer mais elle s'enleva cette pensée car elle comprit qu'il avait le plus le droit de pleurer vu la rude vide qu'il a vécu. Elle osa se risquer à prendre la parole._

**Sakura** : Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de tristesse. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu m'en parler ? Je sais bien que je ne t'ai pas traité comme il le fallait mais je ne te déteste pas ? Je ne suis pas inhumaine au point de ne pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais sache que maintenant tu n'es pas seul, non je devrais dire que vous n'êtes plu seuls tout les deux.

**Naruto** : Merci même si je pense que cela n'est pas assez pour te remercier

**Isao** : Moi aussi je dois vous remerciez tout les deux.

_Bientôt les larmes laissèrent la place à des grands moments de réconforts qui pouvait même faire ressentir le bonheur émaner d'une triste maison. Naruto se décida d'emmener avec lui son nouvel ami ainsi que Sakura. Sur le chemin menant à chez Naruto, le jeune blond avait retrouvé tous son sourire d'entant et l'avait communiqué à ses deux amis même les quelques passants se sentaient heureux de voir ce bonheur. Cette nuit là à Konoha on a pu entendre des cris de joie qui aurait pu même faire sourire la belle pleine lune qui luisait de toute sa pure blancheur pour rendre honneur aux trois joyeux compagnons._

_Une fois arrivé au lieu-dit, les amis s'assirent tous dans un grand canapé et se mirent à discuter jusqu'au levée du soleil, le principal sujet restant la découvert du brun à la peau écarlate. Le blond enchaina directement de sa parole d'une prodigieuse rapidité._

**Naruto** : Alors tu viens d'où ? Ta de la famille ? Tu aimes quoi ? tu aimes les ramens ? Pourquoi t'es partit de chez toi ? Pourquoi …

_Une bosse était venue se placer sur la tête d'un Naruto enfoncé de quelques centimètres dans son canapé. Le poing de Sakura fumait encore du coup._

**Sakura** : Arrête de parler comme ça, tu vas trop vite et tu poses n'importe quelle question. Bon allez vas-y Isao parle nous de toi, enfin si tu le veux ?

**Isao **: Euh d'accord, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. Donc je viens d'un village qui n'est pas très connu du monde, il se nomme Mikazuki no kuni. Ou il était connu sous un autre nom, c'était le village de la nuit éternelle. Mais très récemment il avait comme nom, le village du démon.

**Naruto** : Le démon ? Je vois que mes suppositions sont justes, tu es un Jinchuuriki, donc un Bijuu a été scellé en toi, tout comme moi.

**Sakura** : Mais c'est quel démon ? Il avait combien de queues ?

**Isao** : Il se nommait Reibi et si je ne me trompe pas, il n'avait pas de queue, son apparence physique était plus celui d'une chauve souris. L'histoire raconte que ce démon avait arpenté le ciel en quête d'un endroit qui regorger de personnes dont il pouvait sucer le sang. Et bien sur il avait trouvé parfaite convenance dans mon village car il ne subissait pas le soleil et qu'il pouvait trouver des gens qu'il pouvait tuer quand il voulait.

**Naruto** : Mais c'est bizarre, normalement il n'existe que neuf Bijuus alors cela voudrait dire qu'il y en avait un qui été cacher ? Mais comment cela ce fait-il que tu porte le démon en toi ?

**Isao** : Comme tu m'as demandé précédemment si j'avais une famille et bien je vais te dire qu'elle n'existe plus ou plutôt qu'elle a été sacrifier par ma faute.

**Sakura** : Par ta faute ?

* * *

**Note de Maylyw (auteur pour ceux qu'on pas compris):**

**Sakura**: Hé t'avais commencé à parler un peu romance pourquoi t'as arrêté ?

**Naruto**: et, au faite,c'estàqui que tu pense Sakura ?

**Maylyw**: Naruto, tu le sauras en temps voulu, héhé, moi je sais qui c'est !

**Naruto** : Nan raconte !

**Maylyw**: nan tu attendras !

**Naruto** : Raconte please !

**Maylyw**: NON !

**Isao** : ...

**Naruto** : ah nan me dit aps que c'est ...

**Maylyw baillonne Naruto** : Petu-être mais tu le saura bientôt.

Et bien sur:RRRRRRRRRRRRReviews s'il vous plait.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-bonjour tout le monde depuis le temps (esquive les objets jeter sur lui) bon voilà mon nouveau chap qui m'a posé quelques problèmes d'écriture mais grace aux reviews de tout le monde j'ai réussi.

Donc merci à tous ceux qui m'ont critiquer, en bien ou mal, et j'espère avoir bien écrit pour vous.

* * *

Une atmosphère lourde commençait à régner dans la pièce. La fumée des cafés, servit plus tôt, flottait encore laissant leurs traces éphémères dans l'air. Un verre à la main, Isao, tremblait comme une feuille. Une tension se ressentait dans son corps, comme une peur de parler, de dire des mots, qui sont très durs à entendre.

Isao : Ma famille est morte par ma faute.

Naruto : Par ta faute ? Mais tu ne peux pas avoir tuer tes parents, c'est impossible.

Sakura : Il a raison, cela serait impossible humainement.

Isao : Vous avez raison mais je les ai quand même tué ou du moins je les ai fait tuer.

Sakura : Que veux-tu dire ?

Isao : Je vous ai dit que le démon avait été enfermé en moi mais je n'ai pas été choisi pour rien. J'ai été choisi car tout était de ma faute.

Naruto : J'ai du mal à te comprendre, raconte depuis le début.

Isao : Bon alors. Dans mon pays, comme je l'ai dit, le démon avait établit son domicile. Mais en période hivernal, il entrait en période d'hibernation, ce qui laissait au village un peu de répit. Malgré le froid, alors que j'avais environ 4 ans, j'avais décidé de me balader avec ma mère. Mais je me suis perdu et j'ai donc trouvé comme abri une grotte, arrivant à me protéger du froid, je trouvais une chose qui été assez chaude. Mais par malheur, j'avais éveillé le monstre qui hiberner. Je fuyais alors pour retrouver ma maison. La semaine qui suivit, plusieurs morts ou disparitions furent déclaré. Je finissais par dire à ma famille que j'étais la cause de tous ses morts, mais par hasard quelqu'un avait entendu mon discours et alla le rapporter au village

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Naruto et Sakura étaient tristes d'entendre de telles paroles car pour eux cela n'étaient pas de sa faute, il n'avait pas eu de chance. Mais ils sentaient que le pire n'avait pas été dévoilé. Les cafés reposaient dorénavant sur la table, froids et inertes.

Naruto : Et ensuite ?

Isao : Et ensuite, il y a eu cet évènement, celui qui donnera un nouveau sens dans ma vie. Le village sachant la cause des tueries, décida de le sacrifier pour réduire à néant le démon. Et ma famille fût l'appât qui attirerait, le démon, dans un piège pour le sceller en moi. Le moment venu, le démon arriva et tua sous mes yeux tout les membres de ma famille, pendant ce temps, le plus puissant des ninjas du village exécuta un « Fuuin Jutsu, Shiki Fuuin ». Je sentis alors le démon rentrer en moi et me donner sa soif de sang qu'il n'avait pas entièrement assouvie. Je ne me souviens ensuite que de la douleur dans mon dos et mes yeux mais surtout dans ma tête ce souvenir horrible du carnage de ma famille. Voilà l'histoire.

Isao se recroquevilla ses jambes et plongea sa tête entre son torse et ses jambes pour se cacher et cacher ses sentiments. Mais a sa grande surprise, il sentit des bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il sentait aussi ce qui été sûrement aussi des larmes, des larmes de peine mais aussi de compréhension.

Sakura : Je suis entièrement désolé, de te faire revivre encore une fois tant de douleur, tant de peine. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai tellement envie de te consoler mais je ne sais pas comment faire !

Naruto : Je comprends ta peine, comment cela est de vivre d'une telle façon. Je cherche aussi un moyen pour mieux vivre mais cela est dure !

Isao : Je… je vous remercie tout les deux. Je vous remercie d'être là et d'avoir écouter mon histoire et surtout de m'accepter comme ça. C'est tellement dur de devoir subir le regard des gens qui savent ce que vous êtes.

Maintenant les trois personnes étaient en pleures. Après quelques minutes quand le calme revint, et que la nuit faisait pleinement son œuvre, les trois jeunes gens allèrent se coucher mais il rester un léger problème. La maison n'avait juste qu'un seul lit, plus un fûton pour dormir par terre.

Sakura : Euh comment on va faire, il va falloir que deux personnes dorment ensemble… euh on fait quel formation ?

Naruto : Ah non, je te vois venir, moi je garde mon lit, un point c'est tout.

Isao : Euh ce n'est pas contre toi Sakura, mais bon je préfère que on se connaisse mieux. Moi je pense qu'il faut être gentil avec la sublime gente féminine, Naruto, on a qu'a lui laisser le lit et on se débrouillera avec le fûton et quelques draps.

Sakura : C'est très gentil et j'accepte fort bien ton idée.

Naruto : Grrrrrrr, je me suis fait avoir !

Sakura fût alors la première à prendre possession de la salle de bain, pendant près de trente minutes. Elle chantait pendant ce temps et Naruto était aux anges d'entendre sa voix. Quand elle sortit, elle demanda aux deux garçons de se retourner le temps qu'elle entre dans le lit. Ils s'exécutèrent mais quand Naruto commençait à tourner la tête, croyant avoir attendu assez longtemps, un poing venait d'atterrir sur sa tête. Le rire discret d'Isao se fit entendre au déplaisir du garçon renard. Le blondinet enclencha son entrée dans la salle de bain, lui ne resta même pas dix minutes. Temps suffisant pour le garçon brun d'enlever sa seul veste pour se coucher et s'endormir. La lune entrait dans la chambre venant se poser sur le visage du garçon à la peau de neige. Les yeux fermés, il laissait transparaître un calme et une sorte de beauté naturelle comme si la lune voulait l'aider. Ce phénomène vint frapper l'œil de la jeune fille qui trouver que la ressemblance se marquer avec son ancien amour mais elle sentait que lui, il n'avait pas cette attitude sombre mais une sorte de pureté qui est restée intact malgré les épreuves. Elle sombra ensuite à son tour dans le pays des rêves, laissant un Naruto dans une chambre endormi.

La nuit suivait son court silencieusement, un ciel sans nuages, sans vent, laissant la lune entourait de pleins d'étoiles plus brillantes les une des autres. Mais une ombre se détacha dans la chambre prenant place devant la fenêtre.

Sakura : Haaaaaa Sasuke, non ! Ah ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, je suis trop bête.

Isao : Ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Sakura : Oui, un bien mauvais rêve. Mais tu ne dors pas ?

Isao : Non, j'ai assez dormi et j'ai l'habitude de regarder le ciel le soir. La lune est gentille avec tout le monde mais elle est comme moi. Parfois timide et préfère se cacher et parfois elle montre toute sa beauté.

Sakura : C'est impressionnant, tu as l'air tellement sage et plein de gentillesse alors que tu as été … enfin tu comprends.

Isao : Je suis comme je suis, peu importe ce qu'il arrive je peux encore choisir ma vie.

Sakura : Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Isao : Oui ?

Sakura : Veux-tu que … je t'aide et que tu m'aides, enfin je veux dire que tu es tellement bon et sage et mignon, enfin je veux dire …

Il posa doucement son index sur la bouche timide de Sakura il la regarda d'un regard intense.

Isao : Je veux bien être avec toi.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur: j'ai envie de dire "pouic" 


	4. Chapter 4

_bonjours ami(e)s lecteurs, voici le 4ème chapitre de cette fic en esperant qu'elle soit satisfaisant. bonne lecture. _

_

* * *

_

_Le matin pointa le bout de son nez quand Sakura s'éveilla d'un merveilleux rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était totalement libre dans le ciel en train de voler et qu'un bonheur infini brulait dans son cœur. Mais elle se posa une petite question, alors que son regard fixait le plafond de la chambre. Avait-elle aussi rêvé de la conversation avec Isao, où étais ce juste un autre rêve ? _

_Elle s'asseyait sur le lit en se frottant les yeux pour ses réveiller pleinement. C'est là qu'elle vit un Naruto qui dormait par terre, dans un fûton, qui prenait au moins deux mètres d'espaces autour de lui tellement il avait bougé. Sinon il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette pièce, rien que le silence et les rayons du soleil. Peut-être que Isao n'était qu'un grand rêve qu'elle avait fait ? Qui c'est ? _

_Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto. Il faisait très beau et chaud, comme par un grand jour d'été. Les oiseaux chantaient de leurs petits chants magnifiques. Mais il n'y avait pas que les oiseaux, un autre son se faisait entendre, un son très apaisant comme de la musique. Sakura chercha d'où provenait le son, et elle trouva son point d'émission dans un arbre. L'arbre se situait à au moins dix mètres de la fenêtre. C'était une personne qui se cachait dans l'ombre des feuilles d'un arbre géant, il sifflait doucement avec un son très proche d'un instrument de musique. Mais le son se tût pour laisser place à une voix. _

**Isao :** Je vois que tu t'es réveillé Sakura, j'espère que cela n'est pas ma faute ?

_Elle fût très étonner d'arriver à entendre la voix d'Isao, bien qu'il soit à dix mètres d'elle, sa voix lui parvenait comme ci il était à coté d'elle. Autre chose étonnante, comment a-t-il su qu'elle le regardait alors qui était théoriquement impossible de la voir ou de l'entendre de là où il se trouvait ? _

**Sakura :** EUH ?? Nan nan !!! Je ne faisais que t'écouter siffler, ce qui d'ailleurs était très beau. J'aimerais savoir siffler comme tu le fais.

**Isao :** Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, ce n'est pas si difficile, il faut juste avoir une bonne oreille.

_Se levant de sa branche sur laquelle il était il alla à la fenêtre de la chambre, pendant que Sakura avait sauté dans le lit pour se cacher, par timidité. _

**Isao :** Ah euh pardon je ne voulais pas te surprendre… c'est juste que c'est plus pratique pour parler et puis… je n'aime pas trop rester dehors…

_Sakura sortit sa tête des draps en faisant une tête interrogatrice. _

**Sakura :** Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas rester dehors.

**Isao :** Euh hé bien parce que j'ai peur que on me voit.

_Elle comprit très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, cela voudrait être dur de vivre avec un physique qu'on ne voit pas tout les jours. Mais une question vint à l'esprit de Sakura, qui semble très simple mais qui devait avoir une réponse pas si simple. _

**Sakura :** Pourquoi tu ne fait un Henge no jutsu pour pouvoir changer d'apparence.

**Isao :** j'y avais déjà pensé mais ce n'est pas si simple. Je pourrais totalement changé mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je voudrais garder la même apparence à peu de chose près.

**Sakura :** Je ne pense pas que se soit si dur.

**Isao :** Sakura. As-tu déjà essayé de peindre un objet avec la même image que tu avais dans ta tête, sans utiliser de modèle ?

**Sakura :** Je sois ce que tu veux dire. C'est quasiment impossible de faire ça sans un support qui existe déjà.

_Quelques secondes de silence et de réflexion se firent. Sakura et Isao cherchait un moyen de pouvoir régler le problème d'apparence d'Isao. Mais un ronflement se fit percevoir, celui de Naruto qui dormait à poing fermé. _

**Isao :** Je vois qu'il dort encore, il doit beaucoup se dépenser pour devoir dormir autant.

**Sakura :** Vu toute l'énergie qu'il dépense, c'est sûr.

**Isao :** Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, toi et lui ?

**Sakura :** Depuis quelques années maintenant. Mais avant il y avait aussi Sasu…

_Sakura s'interrompu, elle réalisa que tout les souvenirs de Sasuke la hantait toujours autant. C'était horrible pour elle. Elle avait une souffrance qui durer depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, c'était très dur à vivre. Heureusement que ses proches étaient là pour la soutenir, comme Naruto. _

_C'est alors que une idée, digne de son intelligence, lui vint à l'esprit en ce qui concerne le problème d'Isao. Il lui fallait un modèle et qui plus est il avait quelques traits de ressemblance avec quelqu'un. _

**Sakura :** Je pense que tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi faire un tour dehors.

**Isao :** Pour l'instant je ne vois pas comment c'est possible, tu as une idée ?

**Sakura :** Tu as juste besoin d'un base pour trouvé une apparence, et je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut.

_Elle se leva brusquement mais elle rougit en moins d'une seconde. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était en tenue pour dormir. Heureusement pour elle, Isao avait eu le tact de fermer ses yeux quand elle sortie du lit_.

**Isao :** je pense qu'il faut que tu te changes d'abord.

**Sakura :** Euh oui …

_Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se changer. Pendant ce temps, le garçon brun regardait par la fenêtre et sifflant à nouveau. Vingt minutes après, elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtu comme à son habitude, mais elle était partie dans la cuisine de Naruto. Elle revint avec une photo dans les mains, une photo de Sasuke_.

**Sakura :** Je trouve que tu lui ressembles un peu. Donc j'ai pensé que cela pouvait t'aider à mieux trouver une apparence.

**Isao :** Fait voir cette photo…

_Il prit la photo. Cela était vrai il avait des traits qui étaient assez ressemblant des cheveux de même couleur mais pas la même coiffure. Des yeux noirs comme tout et une peau de couleur à peu près normal, alors que Isao avait des yeux rouges et une peau très blanche. Sauf que le dernier détail a réglé, était le plus difficile. Faire abstraction des deux petites ailes de chauves-souris, il fallait qu'elles disparaissent absolument sinon on le remarquerait trop. _

_Après avoir pris détail de chaque chose qui manquait pour faire une transformation, il la fit. _

**Isao :** Henge no jutsu !!!

_Sakura avait les yeux rivés sur le nuage de fumée laissé par la transformation, elle attendait de voir le résultat. Quand la fumée avait laissé place à la personne qui été dedans, Sakura fût surpris. Rien qu'avec les petits détails qui avaient changé, elle croyait voir une nouvelle personne. Il n'y avait que deux choses qui avaient visiblement changé, la couleur des yeux et les ailes dans le dos. Le reste est qu'il avait des traits de visage plus fin que Sasuke, des cheveux longs en pétards et des vêtements bleu nocturne comme la nuit, et rouge comme ses anciens yeux. Mais surtout il avait un sourire généreux qu'un brun ténébreux n'avait pas. _

**Sakura :** Waouh quel changement !!!

**Isao :** tu trouve j'ai l'impression d'avoir copié totalement la photo.

**Sakura :** Nan vous avez juste comme une faible ressemblance, tu es différent de Sasuke.

**Isao :** Ah d'accord… Bon on va dehors ?

**Sakura :** D'accord, on y va.

_Sakura prit la main d'Isao pour l'emmener dehors, pour faire une balade dans Konoha. Juste avant de partir de la maison de Naruto, elle alla au chevet du dormeur pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant de faire de beaux rêves. Puis ils partirent dans le village. _

_Au début, Isao fût très mal à l'aise les gens le regardaient mais cette sensation partie vite car les regards ne rester pas sur lui. C'est alors que les deux compagnons marchèrent silencieusement, enfin à première vu. Car en fait il se parlait par des sourires ou des regards comme si ils se comprenaient parfaitement. _

_Sakura fît faire le tour de tout le village à Isao qui fût enchanté de la visite guidée. La visite s'arrêta sur un pont où ils regardèrent l'eau qui coulait lentement. _

**Sakura :** Tu sais cela fait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie avec un garçon.

**Isao :** Moi c'est la première fois que je sors avec une fille.

**Sakura :** … ah… euh … tu veux dire sortir sortir ou juste aller en balade ?

**Isao :** Tu sais depuis que j'ai à peu près quatre ans, je n'ai fait que vivre dans l'ombre en me cachant. Alors que ce soit l'un ou l'autre c'est la première fois.

**Sakura :** Cela a dû être très dur de vivre sans personne, sans amour, ni amitié…

**Isao :** Tu sais, ce qui m'a permis de tenir c'est l'espoir de rencontrer un jour des gens comme toi ou Naruto. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé mais si ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tiens en parlant d'aide, je dois t'aider à quelque chose. Vu que tu m'as aidé pour mon apparence. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

**Sakura :** est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

**Isao :** Euh… bah… euh oui.

_Isao enlaça Sakura, pour une fois dans sa vie quelqu'un l'avait enlacé par amour, non plu par amitié. Elle avait des larmes à ses yeux, des larmes remplies de chagrins qui s'envolent. _

**Sakura :** Merci…

**Isao :** Non c'est moi qui te dis merci…

_Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, comme si le temps autour d'eux n'avait plus d'influence. Les passants ne restèrent pas insensibles face à ce spectacle, ils regagnaient tous de la gaîté en voyant cette scène. Sakura avait murmuré une chose à peine audible, mais ce n'est pas sans compter l'audition parfaite qu'avait Isao. _

_

* * *

_

_Pendant ce temps à la maison de Naruto_.

**Naruto :** Hein… ? Il y a personne ici ? Oh j'ai du faire un rêve… Bon faut que je me bouge !!!!

_Naruto se levait enfin de son sommeil, sans même se douter de ce qui se passer, ailleurs, au même moment. _

_

* * *

_

Reviews, s'il vous plait !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bon ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai voulu refaire le premier chapitre.

* * *

_L'histoire se passe juste après le retour de l'équipe Kakashi qui était composé de Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Yamato. Les trois jeunes gens venaient de finir un repas qu'ils avaient entamé avec quelques amis (Chouji et Ino). Cela leurs avaient fait un grand bien de sortir de cette manière, histoire de sortir un peu les évènements récents de leurs têtes. Maintenant ils marchaient dans le silence de la nuit qui fut briser par une personne de la gente féminine. Et c'était non sans prévoir la réaction qu'elle avait, et qui fût provoquer par un malheureux malentendu causé par Sai qui voulait encore une fois démontrer qu'il pouvait être amical, sans grande réussite d'ailleurs._

**Sakura :** Pourquoi t'as appelé Ino par ce surnom ?

**Sai :** Hé bien ? C'est comme tu as dit avec Naruto, j'ai donné un surnom qui pourrait complimenter la personne et ne pas trop juger son caractère. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce que toi et Naruto m'avait apprit.

_Naruto sentit alors une sueur froide s'emparer de son être, et comme il restait la tierce personne que Sakura pouvait accuser, il se prit alors un coup de poing de la part de Sakura qui lui laissa une belle bosse sur le haut du crane et se fût le même traitement pour Sai pour avoir fait ce qu'on lui a dit de faire._

**Naruto :** Aïe Sakura-chan, moi j'ai juste donné un conseil, c'est pas ma faute s'il t'a appelé « mocheté » et pour Ino il a dit « jolie jeune fille ». C'est vrai que Ino n'est pas moche mais bon…

**Sai :** Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce qu'on m'a dit et puis si je m'en tiens à ce qui est écrit dans mes livres…

_Une aura légèrement maléfique commença à se dégager tout d'un coup, on aurait pu croire que Tsunade était en train de se mettre en colère, mais c'était son élève qui avait pris le relais. Sakura s'énervait peu à peu et le faisait sentir à ses deux camarades qui se turent en une seconde de peur d'avoir de nouvelles bosses. Le reste de la marche fût clame, enfin si on peut encore appeler ça une marche car Sakura menait le pas de vive allure suivie de Naruto et Sai qui tenaient le rythme tout en ne se rapprochant trop de la jeune fille en colère. On pouvait entendre des marmonnements venir de la jeune fille._

**Sakura :** Les hommes sont tous les même. Ils n'en ont rien à faire de ce que peut ressentir une si belle et jolie jeune fille telle que moi.

_Sai fut le premier à quitter ses amis pour rentrer chez lui, ce qui laissa Naruto et Sakura seul à seul. Il resta toujours un silence, aucun des deux shinobis n'avaient le cœur à discuter pour ne rien dire. Les rues étaient très calmes à cette heure, il faisait bien de dire que la nuit était là et que les gens préfèrent dormir. Les deux amis continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à arriver sur un des ponts qui traversent le fleuve du village._

_Naruto s'était mis assis sur la rambarde du pont et Sakura se tenait accouder sur la rambarde. Ils ne se regardaient même pas, leurs yeux naviguaient dans le vague le plus total sans jamais trouver un point d'appui. Le vent soufflait un tout petit peu et se faisait quelques remous sur le fleuve tranquille... A l'image de cette étendu d'eau, leurs esprits étaient tout deux pleins de vagues… des vagues de questions sans aucune réponse. Bien que l'on puisse penser que ce silence devait être pesant pour eux deux, l'effet était plutôt inverse. Le monde fût coupé d'eux pendant quelques minutes, des minutes qui sont propices à pouvoir réfléchir comme il se doit à leurs problèmes, chacun partit dans son monde ne serait-ce que quelques instants._

**Sakura :** Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas reposer comme ça. Et cela fait aussi longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté tout les deux, sérieusement je veux dire.

**Naruto :** Oui, on est un peu perdu en ce moment par toutes les choses qui se passent dans le village et ailleurs.

_Le silence retombât pendant une minute. Sakura tourna la tête à un moment et sembla avoir vu une chose important car elle parla ensuite à Naruto._

**Sakura :** Tiens ?! On est à coté du terrain d'entrainement 7. J'aimerai bien aller là-bas.

_C'était sans dire mot que Naruto marchait à coté de Sakura, et qu'ils prenaient le chemin pour le terrain. Aussi charger de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, ils aimaient quand même revenir de temps à autre._

_Ils avaient marché en direction du terrain d'entraînement 7. Ils se remémoraient alors tous les deux les entraînements subit dans ce lieu, et surtout un en particulier, celui où ils durent affronter Kakashi. Une épreuve qu'ils partagèrent tout les deux, mais avec le dernier membre de l'équipe. Ils se rappelèrent aussi quand ils avaient revu Sasuke qui avait disparu depuis près de trois ans. Malgré ce temps qui pour eux semblaient être infiniment long, leur volonté n'avait pas faiblit et fût récompensé, mais pas comme ils le pensaient. Ils s'adossèrent tout les deux sur une des grandes buches qui trônaient au milieu du terrain, et ils se tenaient côte à côte. Ils firent alors des mines à rentre triste l'être le plus joyeux au monde. La nuit continuait de faire son œuvre et les nuages n'étaient pas présents, cela donna un sentiment encore plus pesant sur cette scène digne des plus grandes estampes._

**Naruto :** …

**Sakura :** Va-t-on pouvoir un jour le retrouver comme avant ? Comme quand nous nous entraînions ici ? J'ai envie de le revoir. De le revoir faire l'indifférent quand je le regardais avec des yeux pleins de tendresses. Je veux retrouver Sasuke. Je veux qu'on revienne à cette époque, celle où nous étions une équipe.

_Sakura fondait en larmes à coté d'un Naruto plus ténébreux que jamais alors qu'a l'habitué, il déborde toujours d'énergie. On pouvait sentir dans les yeux bleu-azur du garçon renard qu'il y avait plein de larmes mais qu'il les retenait pour ne pas rendre Sakura encore plus triste. Dans un réflexe de pure amitié et non plus de sentiment plus profond, Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras pour essayer de lui faire arrêter ses sanglots. Et Sakura s'agrippa elle aussi aux bras qu'ils lui étaient tendus. Ils se blottirent l'un l'autre, une émotion sincère partagée pour un instant où la tristesse est plus forte que tout._

**Naruto :** Je vais le faire revenir à n'importe quel prix, je te l'ai promis. Tu te rappelles Sakura, je te l'ai dit quand j'étais sur mon lit d'hôpital. Et je vais tenir ma promesse quoi qu'il arrive. Tu pourras enfin nous revoir moi et lui en train de faire encore la compétition, toi t'énervant pour que j'arrête d'embêter Sasuke et Notre très cher Kakashi imperturbable quand il lit son livre. Un jour nous reverrons ses moments. Et qui c'est peut-être avoir des nouvelles aventures comme par exemple si toi et Sasuke vous … enfin je veux dire que vous serez ensem ….

_Il avait le souffle coupé de sa phrase. Lui qui avait tout le temps voulut être avec elle qui la tient dans ses bras pour une fois, n'a fait que penser au bien être et au bonheur de celle qu'il aimait certainement le plus. Sakura avait arrêté de pleurer suite au discours de Naruto. Mais pour une raison que seul elle sait, elle resta encore un peu dans les bras de Naruto et regardait le sol comme pour se cacher._

**Sakura :** Mer … merci Naruto, t'es très gentil de dire ça mais maintenant j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tout ça pourra se réaliser un jour. Je pense que je commence enfin à comprendre que je ne serais jamais avec lui. Je devais me faire des illusions à son égard et puis je crois que je commence à l'oublier pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre…

**Naruto :** Ah bon ? Vers qui ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Sakura :** je ne suis pas sûr mais le temps le dira.

_Le soleil s'était largement couché depuis plusieurs heures mais les deux amis n'avaient pas fait attention. Les deux âmes en peine décidèrent de rentrer chez eux._

_Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le terrain d'entrainement. Ils marchaient lentement l'un à coté de l'autre, leurs deux ombres s'allongeant dans leur dos. Mais on ne savait plus où commençait l'ombre et ou finissait le corps de cette ombre, cela ne restait plus qu'un être éphémère qui rode dans la nuit. Bizarrement Naruto et Sakura semblaient plus proche qu'avant, surtout qu'ils n'avaient plus de conflits depuis un moment._

_Suite à un choix Sakura décida d'aller dormir chez Naruto car pour l'instant il était le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser. Ils passèrent d'abord chez Sakura pour dire à ses parents qu'elle ne dormirait pas chez elle. Durant le chemin menant jusque chez Naruto, Sakura était tombée de sommeil et Naruto la portait sur son dos. Dans les rues on pouvait voir une ombre parmi tous les ombres celle de Naruto et Sakura, qui ne formait plus qu'une. Le temps n'avait plus d'effet sur eux, l'espace semblait infiniment long._

_A une rue, Sakura s'était réveillée car elle avait un peu froid, Naruto l'avait donc reposé sur le sol et lui donna sa veste pour qu'elle ne souffle plus de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Lui n'avait pas ce problème vu que le corps de la jeune fille sur son dos lui fournissait une chaleur constante. Pendant qu'il recommençait leur marche, la jeune fille resserra un peu son étreinte autour du corps du jeune homme, surement à cause du fait qu'elle eut un sentiment de bien-être pendant quelques secondes, une attention qu'elle n'avait eu depuis longtemps. Mais ce ne fût que de très courte durée, une chose insoupçonné se produisit. Sakura resserra encore son étreinte mais c'est avec un tremblement qui s'accompagnait ce geste. Naruto prit attention de la réaction de Sakura._

**Naruto :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? On croirait que tu avais vu un monstre.

_Naruto riait d'un petit rire qui c'est vite éteint quand il vit que Sakura ne jouer pas le jeu._

**Sakura :** J.. Je.. J'ai.. J'ai vu des yeux… des yeux rouges … ils n'étaient pas normaux. Comme.. comme .. comme lui …

**Naruto :** Nan nan c'est pas possible… il nous a abandonné pourquoi reviendrait-il nous voir … nan c'est impossible, cela ne peut pas être lui.

_Naruto reposa Sakura qui était sous le choc puis décida de rentrer dans le lieu où sont apparues les fameuses pupilles rouges. C'était à travers une fenêtre barricadée, dans une maison abandonnée, que Sakura avait entrevu des yeux._

_A première vue la maison était vide, aucune âme qui vive dans ce lieu mais un son s'était fait entendre. Sur un geste les deux ninjas entrèrent dans la maison par la porte qui ne tenait que par miracle. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun lumière mis à part celle de la lune qui traverser les morceaux de bois qui barricadés les fenêtres. C'est alors que transperçant les ténèbres, deux lueurs rouges apparues, aussitôt apparus les yeux fuirent les deux ninjas qui avaient lancé leurs armes en direction de la chose. Malgré tout les deux ninjas eurent le temps de réagirent et chacun attaqua. Naruto fît un Kage bunshin no jutsu et créa plusieurs clones qui encerclèrent l'opposant et Sakura lança son poing pour neutraliser l'inconnu. Cette action finit dans par un morceau de mur qui partit en miettes par le poing de Sakura, les clones de Naruto formaient une barrière dont on ne pouvait s'échapper._

_C'est alors, que quand la lumière de la lune se fit plus intense apparu la chose qui posséder les yeux qui avaient intrigué les ninjas. On pouvait entendre une souffle haletant qui laissait filtrer un grand stress de la part de la personne. La lumière n'illuminait pas totalement le personnage, on se pouvait voir que une partie du corps, mais le plus troublant restait que la tête était dans l'ombre. Devant Sakura se tenait un garçon appuyait contre le mur qui se tenait dans son dos, on pouvait voir un main tremblante. Il portait un survêtement avec comme emblème un croissant de lune blanc, le tout sur un fond bleu ciel nocturne. Mais la chose la plus surprenant était les deux petits choses qui orner son dos comme des petites ailes, surement une extravagance. Une fois que Sakura vit que le danger n'était pas, elle rabaissa ses poings pour plus analyser la situation. Elle commença à prendre la parole._

**Sakura :** Désolé nous ne voulions pas te faire peur, nous avons juste cru que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Nous ne voulons pas ton mal, fais moi confiance. On est vraiment désolé pour se malentendu.

_La personne se calma et montra son visage à Sakura mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés de peur qu'on voit ses yeux. Il avait le visage d'un garçon qui avait environ le même âge que Naruto et Sakura. Il avait une belle peau blanche comme la neige, des traits très doux comme ceux d'un enfant. Il avait tout pour faire un homme charmant, enfin presque. Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il avait vu son opposant mais il semblait être intrigué par autre chose. Le garçon ouvrit enfin les yeux à la surprise de Sakura qui découvrit des yeux rouges comme ceux du sharingan mais à une différence près le noir de la pupille n'était pas le même il avait une forme d'œil de chat mais à l'horizontal. Tout les traits de l'inconnu faisait étrangement penser à un ancien partenaire de Naruto et Sakura._

**Sakura :** Ah enfin je peux voir ce qui m'a fait si peur mais tu es le contraire de ce que j'imaginais, je voyais plus un monstre que un fort beau garçon. Mais comment tu t'appelles ?

**Isao :** Euh je m'appelle Isao

**Sakura :** Enchanter de faire ta connaissance Isao, moi c'est Sakura et lui c'est Naruto. Ah tiens j'avais oublié, bah Naruto vient lui dire bonjour avec ton grand sourire habituel.

_Quand elle se tourna vers Naruto elle fut très surprise car Naruto regardait Isao de manière triste et peu habituel. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire avoir un geste de recul d'Isao qui avait de nouveau peur comme s'il avait du mal à supporter un tel regard. Sakura se mit en colère contre Naruto mais elle stoppa net._

**Sakura :** Naruto ? Pourquoi tu as ce regard qui est bizarre.

**Naruto :** Il… Il est comme moi.

* * *

J'attends d'avoir des avis ^^


End file.
